True Destiny
by Magmar
Summary: A story about Ash, Misty, and Tracey. Ash discovers the European league after a mishap with his Lapras and competes for eight badges, each representing a certain characteristic trait.


True Destiny  
By some stupid 14 year old boy ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Ash had defeated the Orange Islands League Master, Drake. After an outstanding defeat of Dragonite by Tauros, Ash felt proud of himself. He was champion, the ultimate master of Pokémon. And only a 12 year old boy!  
Ash was traveling on his Lapras with his two friends, Misty and Tracey. Misty was cuddling Togepi in her arms and Tracey was reading a magazine with an article about Professor Oak in it, his role model. But all Ash could think about was, "Where am I going to go for my next adventure?"  
"Hey Ash, look at Togepi!!!" Misty said, squealing with delight. Togepi was waving her arms back and forth, forming a Metronome, and creating some sort of egg within her hands.  
"Wow, Togepi!" Ash said excitedly.  
"I'm going to make a sketch!" Tracey said excited, pulling out his sketch pad and sketching up a quick picture of Togepi.  
"Togi Togi Priii!" Togepi said excitedly, manipulating the egg very carefully within her fingerless palms. But, something was not right...  
"Hey Tracey, what sort of attack is Togepi doing?" Misty said, confused. "She's not in any danger..."  
"I think it's..." Tracey said thoughtfully. "It's... it's... oh no, please no..." Tracey said shocked, dropping his pencil in the water.  
"Laaaaaa..." Lapras said, sighing, and picking up the pencil and putting it back on her back. "Laa?" She said, noticing Togepi holding a bright red egg in her palms.  
"What's wrong, Tracey?" Ash asked, confused.  
"It's an Egg Bomb!!!" Tracey said, sounding entirely paranoid and nothing short of afraid.  
"Togi, Togi..." Togepi said, raising her hands behind her back.  
"Now Togepi..." Misty said quickly. "Be a good girl and put the egg down in the water..." Togepi moved her arms closer and closer toward the edge of the water. "Yes, that's it... lower... lower... be a good little Togepi..."  
"Togi Togi!!!" Togepi said excitedly, dropping the egg. But instead of going in the water, the egg was on Lapras' tail!  
"I think we go boom now.... heheheheh..." Ash said, reaching for his Poké Ball with Pidgeot on it. "Come now Pidgeot, fly us to safety!"  
"Pidgoooooooooo!" The yellow-and-gold Flying Pokémon screeched, allowing Ash and Tracey onto its back. Misty grabbed Togepi and hopped on her Staryu, a Water Pokémon that can fly using its Psychic powers.  
Ash reached for another Poké Ball. "Return, Lapras!" Ash said. A beam of red light came out of the Poké Ball as he enlarged it, zooming for Lapras, going ever closer...  
...Too late.  
The egg exploded on Lapras, making her cry out in pain. Simultaneously, she was recalled into her Poké Ball.  
"Ash, I think she might be really hurt!" Misty said, sounding afraid for Lapras.  
"Yeah Ash, we should go to the Pokémon Center and get her checked out." Tracey suggested.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing a Poké Ball in the middle of the air. Charizard appeared in a flash of red light.  
"Grrrrr..." Charizard growled, turning to face Ash.  
"Charizard, fly as high as you can and find the nearest Pokémon Center!" Ash commanded, and Charizard grudgingly obeyed.  
"I hope Lapras is all right..." Misty said, sounding worried.  
  
*opening theme song plays: We All Live in a Pokémon World*  
  
  
Destiny Unfolds! Ash's New Challenge  
  
  
Ash looked out the window at Lapras, who was swimming in a small swimming pool. She was all right, in fact, Ash had terribly over-reacted over a small blast. Lapras had a small burn on her tush, but otherwise was perfectly fine.  
Tracey and Misty were talking about Metronome in the lobby. Togepi had NO battle experience, so they were pondering how it could learn new techniques.  
"Maybe it gained new techniques from watching other Pokémon fight." Tracey said, looking at his sketches of Togepi. "Or maybe, love gave it a new move."  
"Probably, I just love my Togepi!" Misty said, snuggling with Togepi.  
"Togi Togi!" Togepi said, raising her eyes in delight. "Priiii!"  
Ash turned around and sat down next to Misty. He observed his surroundings. Pictures of Nurse Joy, a lost little boy, Officer Jenny, and various others from the Chansey Convention, a special meeting for nurse Pokémon. But one poster caught his eye.  
"Have you caught them all?" It said in big print at the top. "European League offers eight badges in the Orange Islands! See local Nurse Joy for details."  
"Hey, Misty, look at that poster on the wall!" Ash said, pointing to it.  
"I know, I saw it." Misty commented. "When I was 10 years old, I got two of those badges myself!"  
"I don't have any of those..." Ash said, looking at his badge collection. Twelve badges sparkled on the inside of his vest.  
"I've heard a lot about the European League, since I lived here since I was born, that is..." Tracey said, his face beaming. "There's eight Gym Leaders that use Pokémon that usually have something in common besides their element! Like one Gym Leader has seventeen whole sets of Pokémon and uses one each battle! In fact, her Gym is on this island!"  
"You mean, right here in Citadel Island?" Ash said, sounding surprised.  
"Yeah! It's right down the road from here, isn't it, Tracey?" Misty asked Tracey.  
"Uh-huh, it sure is!" Tracey said matter-of-factly. "The Gym Leader's name is Stephanie!"  
"Stephanie, is it?" Ash said, using his tone of voice that Misty had learned to dread. "Haha, I'm gonna battle her!"  
"Ash, aren't you... forgetting.. something?" Misty said, pointing towards the window.  
"Oh yeah, Lapras!" Ash said, rushing up to the window. "You're right Misty. I should've known."  
"Uhh...." Misty said. "Ash? Correct?"  
"A miracle I never knew." Tracey said astonished.  
"You're right Misty. I should go get Lapras if I want to fight the Gym Leader!"  
"He'll.... never.... learn..." Tracey said, disgusted.  
"I can't believe him..." Misty said.  
"Pika-pi..." Pikachu said, sounding shocked.  
  
Ash walked over to the telephone to call Professor Oak. Professor Oak was the one that held all Ash's and even Tracey's Pokémon in boxes. "Hi Professor Oak!" Ash said into the Bellsprout.  
"Hello Ash! Nice to talk to you!" Oak said, visible from the computer-phone screen. "What can I do for you?"  
"Professor, I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader, Stephanie of the European Islands League! What sort of recommendations do you have?"  
"Ah, Ash, Stephanie's a very good trainer, indeed. I recommend, since her element of use is very unpredictable, but I cannot give you this sort of advice... But let me say this. Do what your heart tells you to do, and surely you will succeed."  
"Right." Ash said. "Bye Professor Oak..." Ash said, hanging up the phone. Suddenly, Ash realized something was amiss... He kept hearing some sort of breathing from behind him. Ash turned around, and saw Tracey's face glued to his shoulder, with Ash and Pikachu trying to drag him off!  
"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p" was all Tracey could mouth.  
"Somebody's obsessed!" Misty said, dragging Tracey off by the ear.  
"Pika-pi..." Pikachu said, giving Tracey a slight jolt. But all this noise was unheard to Ash. The European League, Ash thought. And a Gym right next door! What could be better?  
  
Ash looked up at the huge building that was before him. "Citadel Gym..." Ash said, sounding surprised. Pikachu let out a squeal of delight, and looked to the top too.  
"It's huge..." Misty said, sounding very shocked.  
"It's a work of art!" Tracey said, rapidly moving his pencil across the paper.  
"Hey Ash, in order to defeat Stephanie, we may need to work together. With my Water Pokémon, Tracey's Bug Pokémon, and your Flying Pokémon, we just might pull it off!" Misty suggested. "But that means one badge for each of us. It IS allowed by Pokémon League rules for more than one trainer to face a single opponent at once. As long as we follow Gym rules, and don't use more than six Pokémon all together..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Ash shrugged her off. "We'll do that, just let's go inside!" Ash pushed the huge granite doors open. Inside, there was a huge Gym floor, with a relic of the Equality Badge in the center. The Equality Badge looked like a heart with a giant golden equal sign going through it, with ribbons saying "Equality" and "Justice" going across the bottom, forming another pink heart.  
"It's beautiful!" Misty said, admiring the Gym floor. Tracey was sketching rapidly, Togepi and Pikachu watching him intently.  
On the other side of the Gym, a girl sat down on a chair, holding different belts of Poké Balls, each holding six Pokémon.  
"Stephanie!" Ash shouted. The girl looked up.  
"Yes, who might you be? How may I help you?" The girl humbly asked Ash.  
"We wanna challenge you to a Gym battle! We each use one Pokémon and you use three!" Ash shouted.  
"Too over-confident..." Misty said, and Tracey nodded.  
"Well, I suppose I'll challenge you..." Stephanie said, stepping forward.  
"All right!" Ash shouted, giving Stephanie his over-confident smirk.  
"First, all of you must put down all but one of your Poké Balls." Stephanie said, pointing to Ash's belt. Tracey put down what was clearly Marill's, and Venonat's. Misty put down all but Starmie's and Staryu's. Ash thought for a moment, then put down all of his Poké Balls.  
"For my starter, I choose..." Ash said, thinking. "Pikachu!"  
"Pii!" Pikachu said, running into the arena.  
"Pikachu? Come now..." Stephanie said, chucking her Poké Ball into the middle of the arena. The pink form materialized, to reveal a Venomoth!  
"Venomoth, a Bug Pokémon." Dexter commented. "Its wings contain poisonous spores that are harmful when inhaled by a foe, but healing to a Venomoth's friend."  
"This should be easy. Venomoth is in the air, so Pikachu! Thunder Wave!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, sending waves of electricity from his cheeks.  
"Venomoth, Reflect." Venomoth formed a barrier that prevented the waves from harming her body. "Now, Poison Powder attack." Venomoth's wings spread, sending spores flying towards Pikachu. Pikachu sped out of the way, then fired a Thunderbolt toward Venomoth. Venomoth evaded the hit.  
"Come on Pikachu, you can do it! Try Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sped toward Venomoth, but Venomoth again evaded the attack.  
"This isn't good..." Misty commented.  
"All right Venomoth, this is it! Double Team attack!" Venomoth's body shook, and then appeared to split into multiple forms. The Venomoth surrounded Pikachu, swirling around in circles. "Now, use Psybeam!"  
"Ash! Maybe you better recall Pikachu!" Misty shouted to Ash.  
"A Venomoth that can use Psychic attacks..." Tracey started sketching this on his paper.  
Ash was confused. A Bug Pokémon that could use Normal, Bug, Poison, AND Psychic attacks. "It must be high-leveled..." Ash commented.  
"Venomoth, fire the Psybeam!" Stephanie shouted.  
"Vena-vena-venomoth!" Venomoth screeched, its eyes, growing wider.  
Suddenly, Ash had an idea. "Pikachu! Swift Attack!" Pikachu looked at Ash and nodded. Pikachu started making tiny electric balls around it, creating an Electrosphere. The Electrosphere engulfed all six Venomoths! The Venomoth all disappeared, except for the original. "Thunderbolt!!!" Ash shouted. Pikachu fired a huge wave of Electricity at Venomoth, and the Venomoth fell unconscious.  
"Venomoth return!" Stephanie shouted. "Go, Scyther!"  
Scyther materialized in front of Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, come back!" Ash called.  
"Ash, I'll handle this one." Tracey said, standing up. "Go Scyther!"  
Both Scythers faced each other, leering at one another.  
"Swords Dance!" Tracey shouted. Scyther started dancing around, raising his Attack power greatly.  
"Scyther, Quick Attack!" Stephanie shouted. While Tracey's Scyther danced around, Stephanie's Scyther slammed against Tracey's. Tracey's stood back, then started slashing. The other Scyther caught the Slash and gave it a Slash of its own. They started dueling, each trying to hit the other, but without success.  
"Wing Attack!" Tracey yelled. His Scyther turned around and slammed his wing against Stephanie's Scyther. Her Scyther went flying backward. "Swift!" Scyther started slashing and slashing in Stephanie's Scyther's direction, critically harming the other Scyther.  
"Scyther, return!" Stephanie yelled.  
"Good Job Scyther, come back!" Tracey yelled, holding out a Poké Ball.  
"I'll take the next one. Go Staryu!" Misty shouted, throwing Staryu's Poké Ball into the arena.  
Steph smirked. "I will not be defeated this easily." she said, grabbing her final Poké Ball. "Come out! Parasect!"  
Ash watched as a giant mushroom with big hairy legs appeared in front of him. "What is that?" Ash asked himself, pulling out his Pokédex.  
"Parasect, a Bug and Grass Pokémon." Dexter commented. "The mushroom has completely taken over its body in this stage. In this form, the mushroom and the host are unseparable. Parasect uses its spore-containing mushroom to fire off powders that instantly put to sleep any opponent."  
"Wow..." Ash commented.  
"You ready Staryu?" Misty called. Staryu responded making a ninja-like grunt, then turned to face Parasect.  
"Parasect. Slash." Steph called to Parasect. Parasect's pincers began to glow as he ran after Staryu, slashing rapidly.  
"Staryu, Minimize!" Staryu began to shrink rapidly, making itself barely visible to its opponent. "Now, give it your Water Gun!"  
Parasect began absorbing the water like nothing had happened to it. "Haha, Parasect, Spore attack!" Parasect started shooting sleep-inducing spores out of the top of its mushroom.  
"I don't like this..." Ash said to Misty.  
"Pipe down you nerd! This is my battle. Staryu, get out of the way!" Misty yelled to Staryu. Staryu avoided the cloud. "Staryu, try to make a Whirlwind so Parasect will inhale its own spores!"  
"Hyah!!" Staryu shouted in obedience, spinning around in the air until all the spores formed a huge funnel in the middle of the gym. The spores eventually moved over Parasect, making Parasect feel queasy. But nothing happened.  
Steph laughed again. "You fool, Parasect is immune to its own spores! Parasect! Give it your Hyper Beam!" Parasect began to channel his energy into the center of the mushroom, firing off a huge beam of light at Staryu. Taken aback, Staryu was sent flying at a terrible speed into the wall!  
"STARYU!" Misty shouted, running up to Staryu. Two of its limbs had been severed off by the blast.  
"Give up?" Steph asked mockingly.  
"Quiet you!" Misty yelled. "Hmm.. no damage to the central core..." Misty thought aloud. "Recover, Staryu!!"  
Staryu began to glow a bright light. Suddenly, its limbs were regenerated, and Staryu could fly again! "OK Staryu! Try an Ice Beam!!" Staryu's central core began glowing a misty blue. After supercharging, Staryu fired off a huge beam of ice at Parasect!  
Taken aback, Parasect was sent flying into the wall. He hit the wall in such a way all the spore was sent shooting out of the mushroom, coating Stephanie!  
Stephanie began coughing, then fell over silent. 


End file.
